The Twelve days of Chirstmas mess up
by shbeba
Summary: This is a messed up version of the twelve days of christmas! I wrote this during a boring health lecture!


Twelve days of Christmas mess up  
  
This is my first fic about Transformers armada. So be a little forgiving? The characters might be a little out of whack, but it had to be done!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*  
  
On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me.  
  
Optimus Prime: A Matrix in a space ship!  
  
On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me.  
  
Megatron: Two loyal minions  
  
Optimus prime: And a Matrix in a space ship!  
  
On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me.  
  
Starscream: Three star sabers  
  
Megatron: Two loyal minions  
  
Optimus: And a matrix in a space ship!  
  
On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me.  
  
Sideswipe: Four shiny ships  
  
Starscream: Three star sabers  
  
Megatron: Were did my minions go?  
  
Optimus: Plus a matrix in a space ship!  
  
On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me.  
  
Hot Shot: Five minicons! Cons Cons Cons!  
  
Sideswipe: Four shiny ships  
  
Starscream: I want more star sabers!  
  
Megatron: Destroy them loyal minions!  
  
Optimus: And a matrix in a .where did it go?  
  
On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me.  
  
Thrust: Six scary squids!  
  
Hot Shot: Five minicons! HOORAY!  
  
Sideswipe: Four not so shiny ships.  
  
Starscream: Three lousy star sabers.  
  
Megatron: LOYAL MINIONS!  
  
Optimus: * out of breath* And.matrix. space .ship.  
  
On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me.  
  
Blur: Seven laser guns  
  
Thrust: Get away from me!  
  
Hot Shot: I like Minicons!  
  
Sideswipe: I have a dent in one.  
  
Starscream: Eat my sabers!  
  
Megatron: I love loyal minicons!  
  
Optimus: I found a Matrix in a space ship!  
  
On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me.  
  
Cyclonus: Eight joke books!  
  
Blur: Why do I want seven cannons?  
  
Thrust: Help me!  
  
Hot Shot: What?  
  
Sideswipe: Four Shiny new ships!  
  
Starscream: Star sabers three!  
  
Megatron: To talented loyal minions!  
  
Optimus: Plus I got a matrix in a space ship!  
  
On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me.  
  
Tidal Wave: Nine pairs of big shoes!  
  
Cyclonus: Why did the chicken cross the road?  
  
Blur: Lets blow up Sideswipe!  
  
Thrust: The squids are eating me!  
  
Hot Shot: Five girls.err I mean Minicons!  
  
Sideswipe: For shiny dented ships!  
  
Starscream: Three sabers to kill with!  
  
Megatron: two minions that make great martinis!  
  
Optimus: My precious.  
  
On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me.  
  
Jetfire: Ten boxes of Girl Scout cookies!!!  
  
Tidal Wave: These shoes are great!  
  
Cyclonus: The carrot was wearing a diaper?  
  
Blur: I will rule the world!  
  
Thrust: Squids.  
  
Hot Shot: BEEP BEEP BO! (Minicon for "Why are we doing this again?)  
  
Starscream: Yo Ho Yo Ho! A sabers life for me!  
  
Sideswipe: I should've came before Starscream.  
  
Megatron: MARTINES MINOINS!  
  
Optimus: Let's go to the matrix shrine!  
  
On the Eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me.  
  
Perceptor: Eleven Trombones honking!  
  
Jetfire: YUMMY!  
  
Tidal Wave: Awww. they ripped!  
  
Cyclonus: whose idea was this?!  
  
Blur: Fire the lasers!  
  
Thrust: Die squid head!  
  
Hot Shot: Minipawns! I mean Minicons!  
  
Sideswipe: Ships I have!  
  
Starscream: ;_; My sabers ran away.  
  
Megatron: MINIONS! WHOOO!  
  
Optimus: Matrix is better!!!!  
  
On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me.  
  
Sideways: twelve different viruses.  
  
Perceptor: Play trombones! PLAY!  
  
Jetfire: Girls scouts rock!  
  
Tidal Wave: No more shoes. *sigh*  
  
Cyclonus: Haha! These jokes are funny!  
  
Blur: I'll get you Austin Powers! Why did I say that?  
  
Thrust: Squids are my brothers!  
  
Hot Shot: I hate Minicons.  
  
Sideswipe: My ships have swords in them.  
  
Starscream: Nice ships!  
  
Megatron: My minions made me a cake!  
  
Optimus: This Matrix is a fake!  
  
Me: Now. from the top once more!!!  
  
12-Sideways: I need virus protection.  
  
11-Perceptor: Who stole are music?!?  
  
10-Jetfire: I'M OUT OF COOKIES! WAAAA!  
  
9-Tidal wave: Let's go to Payless!  
  
8- Cyclonus: I need a new joke.  
  
7- Blur: Don't touch that! ARhhgr * zap*  
  
6- Thrust: Calamari is my master!  
  
5- Hot Shot: I'm a Minicon!  
  
4-My ships are destroyed!  
  
3-Starscream: I'm a super samurai!  
  
2- Megatron: I've promoted my minions to chefs!  
  
1- Everyone: And a Matrix in a space ship!  
  
Optimus: But it isn't in the space ship!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
How was it? Good bad? In between? PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
